Thanks for Being Here
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Maria always felt like it was her against the world ever since her mother died. She couldn't trust the adults who lied to her, not even her grandfather. It was because of these feelings that she never bothered celebrating her birthday. Kyoko plans on changing that, whether Maria's aware of it or not. And maybe she might find a surprise guest waiting for her.


Thanks for Being Here

**Author Notes: Not passed out on the computer-check! Time for another one shot for the holidays~ And I have to say i didn't think i'd ever get to skip beat, i heard all sorts of praises for it though up until i found it incredibly in my hands due to the fact that it was being given away, i had no idea what it was about nor just how intense the hype is.**

**Well 14 volumes in hard cover and reading it online...now I get it. Though i feel like its going a bit too long now and there are some parts that confuse me I figured now was as good a time as ever to do a holiday one shot-and I know Exactly where I want it taking place-muahahahaha *coughs* I do not own Skip Beat**

_3rd P.O.V_

**"Welcome to the party~"** Maria gives a bow as even more guests arrived through the rather eccentric entrance of her party. It wasn't for her birthday(absolutely not!) but it was a party of appreciation, of gratefulness.

There were so many people that the now eight year old loved and cared for, and with big sister Kyoko's help she was able properly express that. **"Man that's a lot of confetti!"** Though as per usual her grandfather let things go overboard as he is a man of style and drama.

Always needing to add flair to everything he does, not that Maria was going to stop him, she gave up a long time ago and just learned to accept that. Besides tonight is supposed to be a night of fun!

Kyoko was in charge of making the delicious food and deserts the two of them decided on, which to an extent disappointed Maria a bit. Were it not for her sisterly figure, Maria probably wouldn't be having any sort of fun tonight.

Most kids her age would be excited and happy as it was the 24th of December, Christmas Eve, dreaming of Santa Clause and spending the next morning opening presents with the family. Especially if it was also their birthday. But Maria wasn't most kids.

She didn't believe in Santa(she would rather believe in dark magic and ancient spells then some fat man who delivers goodies to kids) She didn't like holidays, let alone celebrated them-her birthday the 24th most definitely not. And other then her grandfather, she didn't really have a family who would celebrate with her.

**"Hi Maria! Thanks for inviting me~"** The little girl gave a bright smile, trying not to laugh as the latest guest still had streamers in their hair. **"You're welcome! Hope you enjoy."** Her heart despite all the joy still felt heavy with guilt. As not only was it Christmas and her birthday, but it was also the anniversary of her mothers' death.

Back when she was five she had one wish, to spend time with her mom and dad, as they were often both busy. That wish costed her mothers' life, Maria's innocence and even her family, as she and her father drifted apart.

It was painful, and it was only until recently(when she officially met Kyoko) that Maria slowly started moving on from the pain, and accepting that though life can be cruel, that cruelty doesn't have to stay.

Things can change, as well as people. **"Time for Maria's special recital!"** Her wounds were slowly healing, making the pain hurt less. This party was helping greatly with it, as she was able to invite her friends who like her loved the occult and magic.

She was able to see relatives and friends she hadn't seen in ages like her Uncle Tiger. Even her beloved Ren came. People that she desperately wanted to know how much she cared and appreciated being there with her.

So many guests came, extending the party longer then it should've, but it didn't even seem to matter as all she could see were smiles and laughter all around her petite frame. **"Now it is time for MY act~"**

Kyoko and Maria stood confused as the president and Maria's grandfather stood, dressed up as per usual, addressing the crowd with a mysterious smirk and comedic aura as his assistant Uncle Tiger were struggling with whatever magic trick they were trying to perform.

The two girls couldn't help but laugh along with the rest of the audience at the silly antics. Tonight seemed like the perfect night, although for Maria...there was still one thing missing. Or perhaps she should say one person.

Her father. The one person she hasn't been really able to relate or communicate with since her mom died. For the longest time Maria thought he hated her, as he blamed her for killing his wife.

Sure he and Maria are emailing each other now, that sense of anxiety and doubt still clutched her frame. She made an invitation for him, but never sent it, afraid that if she did, either one of two things would happen.

The first would be he reject her invitation and not bother to come, or that he would suffer the same fate as her mom, and die trying to visit her. **"Father?!"** So when she saw him, replacing her uncle in the magic box with a sea of flowers in his wake she stood there stunned.

Absolutely speechless as he slowly approached her with a sad smile. She didn't send him the invite, so there was no way he could've known about this. Of course, she know that this was her grandfather's doing, as he even said so himself that her father being here was a gift from his and Uncle Tiger.

The latter goes down to his knee, whispering into her ear. **"He was hurt that you didn't send him the invite Maria."** She gasped and sputtering while looking between the trio of men. **"But I-"** She didn't want to hurt his feelings!

That wasn't at all what she intended. **"If you had a good reason, tell him. It's about time you two started acting like a family again."** With a gentle nudge the birthday girl is pushed forward.

Kyoko couldn't help but smile and cry as she watched Maria break down. Confessing all of her worries and insecurities to her dad, something that the orange haired girl thought she should've done a long time ago.

**"Maria, I-there's no need for you to hold back anymore. I know...i'm a failure as a father. But I want you to be selfish again, I want to do better."** It was something Maria thought she would ever hear from her father.

Tears just kept flowing down her face as she blubbered in front of him. She was so afraid of losing him too. And didn't want to hurt anymore. Her heart for so long had been shackled and chained.

However with that single smile on his face, and his arms wide open...**"I'm here Maria, alive and well. Would you like the check to see if it's true?"** That heavy weight wrapped around her heart broke off as she sprinted into his arms. Hugging him as tight as she could. **"Daddy! I love you and I'm sorry-i'm so sorry!"**

There was nothing but silence as everyone watched the touching scene. It truly was a magical moment as father and daughter were finally reunited. **"I love you too Maria. Thank you for being here. Happy birthday."**

The end

**Author Notes: OHhhh my sick dying soul-it's been revived! Such a sweet touching scene in the manga and I do admit it is kinda rushed as I did a quick scan online of the chapter so it's not completely following the manga but I'm glad I was able to do this one shot on Maria.**

**She's one of my favorite characters in Skip Beat and for a character more on the minor side, her story and development really hits you. I was so glad to see she got the happiness and relief she desperately needed.**

**But that's it for now. Guys if you like this please feel free to fav/follow/review. You can also check out some of the other holiday ones shots i've done, as i'm going all week long as well as holiday one shots from the past-i've done quite a bit in the last several years. See you all next time Tchao for now~**


End file.
